A liquid foaming hemostatic agent containing protein as a foaming component and fibrinogen as the active substance has been commonly known; the preparation may also include a coagulation-accelerating agent, US2014161738 (A1), published on 12 Jun. 2014.
The disadvantage of this solution is the low efficiency of hemostasis, and the lack of analgesic effect.
Another commonly known hemostatic composition is a powder comprising collagen in the form of fibers, and at least one monosaccharide; the composition may also contain a mixture of coagulants and glucosamineglucans, US2014023714 (A1), publ. 23 Jan. 2014.
This solution does not produce an analgesic effect, and in some cases may intensify the pain when applied to the wound.
There is another commonly known hemostatic agent intended mainly for use in dentistry. The composition is a hydrophilic paste comprising % wt: 5-15 aluminum chloride, 2-15 kaolin, 10-20 structurant, 50-70 water, 0-20 humectant; the total amount of water and humectant is 55-75% of the total weight of the composition; US2014348921 (A1), publ. 27 Nov. 2014.
This composition has a satisfactory hemostatic effect, but its use is generally limited to dentistry; the composition does not produce any analgesic effect.
Another commonly known hemostatic agent is Ferric Subsulfate (trade name: AstrinGyn), which is a solution of iron salts 259 mg/g, http://www.drugs.com/ppa/ferric-subsulfate.html, 8 Dec. 2014.
This preparation, which is adopted as a prototype of the claimed invention, has pronounced hemostatic properties at small dimensions of the wound surface, but provides no local anesthetic effect.